


In Control

by f1championship



Series: Jorcus' kinky exploration [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: Jolyon found something interesting about Marcus





	

As every Monday, Jolyon was tidying the flat, from floor to ceiling. He washed the floor, then vaccumed it. As he was waiting for the clothes to be dry, he got himself a cup of tea, a pleasant reward for a morning full of work. The ironing was quite long, above all that Jolyon was really careful with Marcus' clothes, he knew that Marcus cared a lot about his clothes. As he was putting clean clothes away, Jolyon dropped a box. He bent down to get the box back, and he was surprised to see what there was in the box, and it wasn't long before his cock twitched at the thought of everything he could try with Marcus and the box contents.

 

 

"Hi sweetie, I'm here!" Marcus screamed. He took off his coat and shoes, and then Jolyon jumped on him and kissed him passionately. "It seems like someone missed me today," Marcus laughed, and he felt Jo hard cock rubbing against his growing cock. Jolyon dragged him in the bedroom, but Marcus froze when he saw that box on display, the box he had hidden to him since they moved in together.

 

"Where did you find it?" Marcus asked, his throat was dry, and he was really nervous about what Jolyon would think of him now, even though Jolyon had a huge grin on his face.

 

"I accidentaly dropped it on the floor when I was doing the cleaning this morning. You could have told me that you were kinky too, above all after I told you about my piss kink!" Jolyon smiled, and they both sat on the bed.

 

"I know, I was an idiot," Marcus said. "So? What do you think about, eh, that stuff?

 

"I want to give it a try, definitely! But first we will have to talk, to know each other limits. And we'll have to find a safeword, I read that on the Internet."

 

"You did some research for me?" Marcus asked, he already knew that he was really lucky to have such a lovely boyfriend, but here, he was even more amazed by him.

 

"Yes I did. I always want to make you happy, so if I have to make some research to know better what do you want, I will do them!" Jolyon said, and Marcus kissed him hungrily. But Jolyon stopped him from doing anything, because he really wanted to know what Marcus loved.

 

"So, are you gonna to tell me exactly what do you like?" Jolyon asked, and Marcus blushed.

 

"I would like to be tied up to the bed when we're making love, so you would have all control over me. And also I would like to be blindfolded, because not being able to see what you can do to me feels so much better!"

 

"Wow! I think we're going step by step!" Jolyon said.

 

"Yes of course. We're not forced to use all my toys from the beginning!" Marcus reassured him.

 

"I need to get a shower after such a long day at work. Want to join me and have some fun?" Marcus asked, and Jolyon took off his clothes. His cock was rock-hard, and Marcus licked at his lips, before taking off his clothes too. His cock was as hard as Jo's, even though it was a little bit smaller, but Jolyon always looked at it hungrily. Jolyon turned on the water and they waited until it was the ideal temperature to come in. As soon as he was comfortable in the shower, Jolyon got on his knees and took Marcus' cock in his mouth in one go. Marcus screamed with happiness, and it wasn't long before he shot a spurt of cum down Jo's throat, who swallowed it all, not wanting to lose a drop.

 

Jolyon stood up soon after, and he kissed Marcus, letting their tongue met. Marcus leant against the shower tiles, and Jolyon started to rub his finger against his hole, teasing him as he knew how much Marcus liked to be teased. He got on his knees once again, and then, he opened Marcus' cheeks enough to be able to rim him, and Marcus was moaning, his cock already leaking with precum.

 

"Come on Jo," Marcus said, hoarsely, and Jolyon started to position his cock in Marcus, going as slowly as possible. Once he was completely inside Marcus, Jolyon thrusted into him, hitting at each move the right spot, and it wasn't long before they both came at the same time, Marcus spurtting his cock all over the shower glass. 

 

**********

 

"I would like to know what would be the safeword you'd use for when you, eh, you know, when we will play?" Jolyon asked, he took Marcus by surprise and he almost choked himself with the food he was eating. They didn't talk about this since the day Jolyon found Marcus' box, and Marcus wasn't sure that Jolyon would like to do that.

 

"I thought we could use red, it's short and easy to remember," Marcus said, and Jolyon nodded.

 

"What would you like to do first?" Jolyon asked, he wanted that the first time he would try Marcus' kink to be perfect.

 

"Handcuffed to the bed, and with the blindfold, as I already told you," Marcus smiled. 

 

"You're trusting me enough to be blindfolded?" Jolyon asked, amazed by his lovely boyfriend.

 

"I do. We have moved in together for three years and a half, been together for almost five years, and you never did something bad to me. You have always been lovely to me, even when we were having a fight, you never used my weaknesses against me, and I know you will never do anything bad to me, because you love me," Marcus said, and Jolyon had a tear on his eyes. Marcus stood up and came to hug him tight, kissing him on the forehead. "Would you be happy to share this with me then?" Marcus asked, and Jolyon was facing Marcus, and the only answer he was able to give him was a kiss, not really chaste.

 

"Is there something you would like to try to, while I would be tied up?" Marcus asked, and Jolyon was thinking about something.

 

"I read on the Internet that we could play with ice cube during foreplays, and I would like to give it a try, but only if you agree," Jolyon said, blushing as always.

 

"It sounds really hot!" Marcus said. He took Jo's hand but Jo stopped him and took a bowl and took out of the freezer some ice cubes. Marcus looked at him with black eyes, and they almost ran into the bedroom. Marcus took the box out of the drawer, and he picked the handcuffs and blindfold, letting the rest of his toys for later.

 

"Strip for me," Jolyon said, trying to sound commanding, but he sounded more nervous. Marcus complied, and he took off his clothes, putting on a show for Jolyon, who was already palming his hard cock.

 

"Strip me now," Jolyon ordered, and Marcus nodded. He gave Jolyon a quick kiss on the cheek, before he took his shirt off, tracing his scar with his fingers. Marcus took his socks off, and then his pants. Jolyon was standing in front of Marcus with nothing but a boxer, and Marcus was about to take it off when Jolyon stopped him. "Do you think you can take it off with your teeth?"

 

"I'll try my best Jo," Marcus said. They both agreed that they wouldn't use any nickname during their sessions, and that they would call each other with their names. Marcus took Jo's boxer between his teeth, being careful to not bite him, and after a long time, Jolyon was finally as naked as Marcus.

 

"I think you can have your reward now," Jolyon said, and Marcus' smile was so big that his eyes were scrunched shut. "Lay on the bed and put your hands on the headboard, I will get the handcuffs," Jolyon said, and even though the handcuffs were on the bedside table, next to the bed, Jolyon put on a show to let Marcus admiring his bum.

 

With the handcuffs in his hands, Jolyon get back on the bed, and he straddled Marcus, his cock near Marcus' head. Marcus even tried to suck at it, but Jolyon stopped him. Once Marcus was tied up to the bed, Jolyon made sure that the handcuffs weren't too tight, and then, he put the blindfold over Marcus' eyes.

 

Jolyon savored the sight he had of Marcus, restrained to the bed with his cock standing proud, waiting to be take care of. Jolyon gave a last kiss on Marcus' lips, and then, he started to kiss everywhere on his body. Marcus jolted at each new kiss, each new touch, and his cock was now leaking a lot with pre-cum. But then, for a short amount of time, he didn't feel anything, he started wondering what Jolyon was preparing, and then, he felt the cold ice cube running through his body, followed by the feeling of Jo licking his body. The contrast between cold and hot made Marcus shivered, and Jolyon teased him even more, letting the ice cube getting closer and closer of Marcus' cock.

 

Marcus was quivering in pleasure, and when Jolyon slided the ice cube on his burning cock, he arched his back, and his cock was leaking with a pre-cum.

 

"Make me come, please!" Marcus pleaded, but Jolyon had others plans for him. Jolyon took one of the pillow Marcus wasn't using, and then, he put it under Marcus back, to make him as comfortable as possible. He got the lube on the bedside table, and he put some on one of his finger, teasing Marcus even more, putting his fingers between Marcus' cheek. Marcus moaned a lot, and Jolyon decided to slide slowly his finger inside him, and he started to thrust into him, but Marcus was always demanding  more, he wanted to be filled with Jolyon cock. Jolyon added another finger in, and when Marcus thought that he was going to fuck him, Jolyon added another finger.

 

"You're going to feel so good around me Marcus," Jolyon said, and he put some lube on his cock. He positionned himself and slowly, he slided inside Marcus, making him moan even louder than before. Once he was completely inside him, Jolyon started to thrust into him, but he was still avoiding the spot that would bring Marcus to the climax, and Marcus felt so pleased but also so frustrated. Jolyon noticed that, and he started to stroke him with his hand, but it wasn't quick enough for Marcus to come, and Jolyon knew that.

 

Marcus completely lost the notion of time, and after what felt like eternity for him, he felt Jolyon fucking him stronger, faster, and he felt him came inside him. Marcus thought that it would mean that Jolyon would make him come soon, but he was wrong, and Jolyon stopped stroking him each time he felt that Marcus was at the climax.

 

"Do you want me to make you come?" Jolyon asked, and Marcus almost screamed. Jolyon took him all in his mouth, his tongue was doing a wonderful job, and it wasn't long before Marcus came, shooting his come all over Jo's face. Once Marcus was breathing normally, Jolyon kissed him, and then, he took off the handcuffs and his blindfold. And when Marcus saw Jolyon face, covered with his cum, he licked it clean, before kissing Jolyon.

 

"So, did you like it?" Jolyon asked, cuddling Marcus.

 

"You're such a teaser!" Marcus laughed.

 

"I know you like to be teased, otherwise I would have make you cum a lot earlier!" Jolyon smiled, and Marcus kissed him again.

 

"I hope there will be a next time," Marcus grinned, and Jolyon kissed him, a huge smile spreading on his face.

 

"We should probably get a bath now, if we don't want to ruin the sheets. And it will be better if we don't wake up tomorrow all sticky and sweaty," Jolyon said, and Marcus followed him to the bathroom. Jolyon was running the bath, making sure that it was at the right temperature, and then, he came in, and Marcus sat in front of him, Jo's cock against his back. They stayed like this until the water was cold, and they both had the biggest smile on their face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and of course nothing really happened, sorry for the mistakes, but this work hasn't been betaing


End file.
